Judge Claude Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist of the 1996 film "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". He is a corrupt judge who despises gypsies because he thinks they are all thieves and anyone deformed because they're all "unholy demons who belong in Hell". For the respective reasons, he chases after a female gypsy and kills her, only to find out that the "stolen goods" were only her baby, and he tries to drown the baby in the well. However, he is stopped by the Archdeacon of Notre Dame, who convinces him that the cathedral's eyes are watching him, and that he should raise the baby. He is reluctant, but raises the baby (whom he names Quasimodo) in the bell tower of the church for the first 20 years. He is voiced by the late Tony Jay who also voiced Monsieur D'Arque. Personality Frollo is a deeply religious man who tries to convince the people of Paris that his evil deeds are justified because they are God's will, though he is in reality a prejudiced, spiteful, vicious, and corrupt official who uses his place in power to meet his own extreme ends, going as far as to employ common thugs to enforce his interpretation of God's will while posing as "soldiers". This makes him feared and reviled throughout the city. Frollo is especially set on eliminating the gypsies scattered throughout Paris as their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infectious to those around them, according to him, which therefore makes him genocidal. He also is shown to have sadism, as other than his desire to persecute sinners, he also briefly smiles when the previous captain of the guard prior to his promoting Phoebus to the rank was heard being tortured for having "failed" him. However despite being highly religious he is also blasphemous calling religious people such as the Archdeacon "fools". His deep religion also makes him teach Quasimodo a religious alphabet. Despite his dark methods, he is at least familiar with the belief of "forgiveness," presumably because of his faith. This was evident in including Forgiveness as the representing word for the letter "F." While most Disney villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this), Frollo actually believes he is a good person. He repeatedly refuses to find fault within himself and is quite self-righteous, declaring himself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. He believes that everything he does is in the name of God, even as he attacks the cathedral of Notre Dame for the sake of one gypsy. He comes to lust for the beautiful Esmeralda, but even blames his own lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he himself is committing crimes and sins. His lust drives him murderously insane, which ultimately proves to be his downfall when he pushes Quasimodo too far by almost killing Esmeralda. He is also very cruel to Quasimodo, by locking him away from the world forcing the boy to call him 'master', and allowing him to be humiliated in public without even bothering to help him, as punishment for disobeying him. He also shows no love or compassion towards Quasimodo, and only uses him as a tool for his personal gain. As such, he only allowed Quasimodo to live because he feared for his eternal soul. He also refuses to allow Quasimodo any happiness or freedom by keeping him locked up in Notre Dame. Furthermore, Frollo appears to be a rather stoic man, always appearing cool and collected, and only shows fear when Quasimodo prepares to kill him and when he is about to fall to his death. He rarely exhibits humor, and whenever he does, it is dry and black. Category:Disney Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:In love villains Category:Murderer Category:Animated Villains Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Knight Templar Category:Mass Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Jerks Category:Complete Monster Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Blackmailers Category:Dictator Category:Psychopath